sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Lita Kino
Sailor Jupiter is the fourth Sailor Scout to appear. In her human form, she is called Lita. Her element is lightning. Nearly every boy she sees she says looks like her old boyfriend. She also loves to cook. Sailor Moon Lita first appeared in Episode 21, Jupiter Comes Thundering In. She beat up three bullies who tried to steal Serena's lunch money. Everyone else at school was afraid of her because she was transferred to Serena's school for fighting. She fell in love with Game Machine Joe. When Zoycite came and extracted Joe's crystal, turning him into one of the Seven Shadows, Game Machine Man, Luna discovered Lita to be Sailor Jupiter, and gave her a pen that allowed her to transform by saying "Jupiter Power!" She attacked Game Machine Man, and then Serena healed him with Moon Healing Activation, turning him back into Joe. Following this, Lita fell in love with Andrew, whom Serena was also in love with. Sailor Jupiter fought alongside the other Sailor Scouts against Zoycite and Malachite's monsters. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Jupiter was attacked by the Doom and Gloom Girls, pretending to be Andrew. She destroyed two of them with Jupiter Thunder Crush, but was apparently killed in the process. She later returned to give Sailor Moon power to defeat Queen Beryl. She was revived following this, but lost all memory of being Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon R Her memory was restored along with the others by Luna in Episode 2. She attacked the Cardian, Minotaur, before Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus destroyed her. Against Cardian Mophead, Sailor Jupiter used a new technique called Jupiter Thunder Dragon. Against Avery and Prizma's droid Jellax, Sailor Jupiter used another new technique, Jupiter Thunderclap Zap. She always seemed to be the one to fight Prizma, as both use the lightning element. Sailor Moon S Sailor Jupiter fought alongside the other Sailor Scouts against the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Her Jupiter Thunderclap Zap appeared to have its name changed to Sparkling Wide Pressure. She was the second of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart, with Scar extracting it, but it was later returned to her. Sailor Moon Super S Against the Dark Moon Circus, at one point Sailor Jupiter's transformation was upgraded by Pegasus, and her attack was upgraded to Superior Sparkling Thunder. She was the fourth of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Amazon Trio. Tiger's Eye looked into her dream mirror, but didn't find Pegasus. In Episode 27, against Cele Cele's Remless, Jarajara, Sailor Jupiter used another new attack, Jupiter Oak Evolution, to destroy one of Cele Cele's man-eating plants. She always appeared to be fighting Jun Jun. Attacks *Jupiter Thunder Crash: Zaps her enemies with lightning *Jupiter Thunder Dragon: Shoots a dragon of lightning at her enemy. First used in Sailor Moon R *Jupiter Thunderclap Zap: Shoots a ball of lightning at her enemy. First used in Sailor Moon R *Sparkling Wide Pressure: Jupiter Thunderclap Zap, renamed *Superior Sparkling Thunder: A more powerful version of Jupiter Thunderclap Zap. First used in Sailor Moon Super S *Jupiter Oak Evolution: Shoots beams of light with the strength of an oak tree. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. Voiced by Susan Roman. Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets